Everybody's Fool
by Allers3
Summary: Jessica's story after returning from the Hunger Games. Songfic.


**Okay, so I'm going to attempt a songfic. I had an idea yesterday, when I was trying to get to sleep. So, the song is **_**Everybody's Fool **_**by Evanscence. Read, enjoy, review!**

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence _

Jessica brushed her white-blonde hair back from her face, smiling at the corpse. She withdrew the knife from the body and wiped it on her pant leg. _Perfect. _Jessica _was _perfect. She'd easily killed a large number of the tributes herself, including most of the career pack that she'd broken off from.

That'd been her angle for the interview as well as the games: A ruthless killer. A very _pretty _killer, but a killer all the same.

A voice came over the loudspeaker. "Ladies and gentlemen, I am pleased to present the victor of the 57th Hunger Games, Jessica Thornheart! I give you, the female tribute of District 1!" She smiled as the hovercraft appeared, ready to take her away...

_Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that  
Never was and never will be _

After Jessica was fixed up like new, thanks to the Capitol, and after the short train ride home, she walked through the train station, head held high. She ignored the flashing cameras, the swarming interviewers. She even walked right past a few of her siblings. She had four sisters and two brothers. Jessica walked straight past them, and into the town square. District 1 was wealthier than most, selling jewels, fine clothes, and other assorted luxury items to the Capitol. The town square was large, with scattered reporters waiting to interview her. Jessica smiled. She was the victor of the 57th Hunger Games. Fame and fortune for the rest of her life.

She walked straight through the square, headed to Emily's house. Emily was her best friend. They'd been best friends their whole lives.

Jessica reached the house and knocked on the door. After a moment, Emily opened it. Tears were streaming down her face. But when Emily saw Jessica, her expression changed. It went from sad to...

Furious. Downright furious, and somewhat hateful.

"How could you." Emily whispered the words, but it was more painful than if she'd shouted them, burned them into Jessica's skin.

"What?" I demanded. I already knew the answer, but playing dumb was worth a try.

"Don't lie. You know exactly what I'm talking about." She narrowed her eyes menacingly. When Jessica didn't respond, Emily started crying all over again. "Liam!" She nearly shrieked it.

Jessica flinched. Liam. Their agreement....

Liam Sampfister was Emily's boyfriend. He'd been chosen as the male tribute. Emily had made Jessica promise not to touch him...

And she ended up not just touching him, but killing him.

In his sleep.

It was low- _way _low- but it'd been necessary to keep up her image...

It didn't seem that great of an excuse now.

"Have you no honour? No shame?" Emily glared. "How _dare _you kill him, break your promise, and then expect everything to end perfectly!" Her voice was hostile and cold now. "You've changed Jessica. You're not the girl who was my best friend. You're a monster!" She proceded to slam the door in Jessica's face.

_Have you no shame? Don't you see me?  
You know you've got everybody fooled _

I returned to the square, gloomy. Reporters and random people from around the city cheered when I approached. I ignored them, walking right past. Their cheers echoed behind me as I went to another friend's house.

_Look, here she comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending _

Mark... he would understand. He was _Jessica's _boyfriend. He would understand.... he would help...

_But now I know she  
Never was and never will be _

By the time she got to Mark's house, she was panting. Jessica had ended up running, trying to relieve the building stress and horror.

It didn't work.

Jessica knocked frantically at Marks door, praying that he was home.

He was. He opened the door. His face was stony.

"Jessica." His voice was cold too. "What do you want?"

_Not again, _Jessica thought. "I... Emily's really mad at me... because... Liam..."

His expression becamse impossibly colder. "She has every right. On that note? So do I."

Oh, crud. Mark had been Liam's _best friend._ _What was I thinking..._

"I never want to see your face again. You betrayed me. I know you made a deal with Emily, and I'd say that applies for us too." He stepped back slightly. "We're over." The door slammed in my face.

_You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

_No... I _had_ to do it... I would have died if people weren't scared of me..._ Thoughts streamed through Jessica's head at a mile a second.

_Without the mask, where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself, lost in your lie _

A part of Jessica knew that Mark and Emily weren't the only ones who would hate her. The whole _district _would shun her. That was what happened when you turned on your partner. Especially when you had a particularly popular partner.

No one would accept her... what was fame a fortune when the world hated you...?__

I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore 

There was only one thing to do.

The country thought she was a beautiful, crazy, killing machine? Well, might as well die one.

_It Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled _

Jessica ran home. Her family was still at the train station, trying to get to her.

Good, because they wouldn't want to see this.

She had to kick the door down. It would be really bad later, but Jessica was beyond reasoning. She ran to the kitchen and threw open drawers, searching, looking for that one drawer...

There. The cutlery.

She grabbed a long, shiny knife. Jessica smiled. Perfect. It was very sharp, too.

She went outside, to her backyard. She lay down on the soft grass and placed the tip of the knife over her heart, making sure that it was between her ribs.

"Goodbye," she whispered...__

It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool

And shoved the knife straight down.

**Well, thanks for reading! Sorry for the suckish death. Please rate and review! Oh, and listen to the song:  
****.com/watch/?v=u55fpsbzAfk****. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
